Losing Light
by putraerae
Summary: "Bukan salahmu Kau kehilangan 'cahaya'mu, Kuroko." / "Masukan semua kenanganmu bersamanya ke dalam kardus, lalu bakarlah." / Ficto Gemino / #FF For #1stAnnivKfIND


**Losing Light**

**Kuroko no Basuke **belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning:** _Ficto gemino_, OOC (gentleman!Kagami mungkin ._.), bisa dibilang BL tergantung sudut pandang masing-masing, Kagami's P.O.V.

For **#1stAnnivKfIND**. OtanOme~ :D

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan bersedih lagi karena Si Brengsek _Aho_mine itu, Kuroko! Aku akan terus menjadi "cahaya"mu. Membiarkanmu menjadi bayanganmu yang selalu di sisiku.

"Kagami-_kun_," panggilmu. Aku menoleh, menatapmu yang masih bersandar di pundakku. "Aku berjanji … untuk tidak berhenti menjadi 'bayangan'mu," ucapmu, pelan tapi pasti. Matamu berbinar, berusaha meyakinkanku kalau ucapanmu fana. Kuyakin Kau tidak akan berbohong. Dengan sedikit senyum yang tersembul, Kautatap iris marunhku yang senada dengan rambutku. Perlahan, lenganmu memelukku, melingkar di tubuhku.

"Berjanjilah kalau Kau tidak akan menyediakan kardus untuk kenangan kita, Kuroko," bisikku pelan, "Karena aku akan selalu menjadi 'cahaya'mu. Dan aku … akan memegang janjiku," tambahku, lalu kusodorkan kelingkingku. Kau berusaha tersenyum, dengan sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipimu, dan melingkarkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku. Kau masih berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan tangismu, tapi, tetap saja. Air mata mengalir, dengan sedikit senggukan mengiringinya.

"Masukan semua kenanganmu bersama_nya_ ke dalam kardus, lalu bakarlah," bisikku, "Simpan semua kenanganmu hingga sesak, tutup kardus itu, bersumpahlah kalau Kau tidak akan membukanya, lalu bakarlah," lanjutku. Sementara Kau berusaha menghapus air matamu. Yang menetes dan mengalir, membasahi pipimu dan pinggir hidungmu. Semakin lama semakin bengkak matamu.

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Lagipula, hey, itu bukan salahmu kalau Kau gagal menjadi bayangannya—lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata mengalir dari mata biru pucatmu.

Kurangkul tubuhmu. Kuusap matamu, berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang mengalir pelan. Kau menyenderkan kepalamu ke pundakku, lalu berucap, "Aku …, gagal, Kagami-_kun_. Aku gagal," sambil meremas tangan kananku yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Dengar, Kuroko," ucapku sambil menghela napas. Aku menatap mata biru pucatmu dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkanmu. "Kau tidak gagal. _Dia_ yang brengsek meninggalkanmu ke Touou, Kuroko. Bukan salahmu Kau kehilangan 'cahaya'mu," ucapku berusaha meyakinkanmu kalau itu bukan salahmu.

Air matamu perlahan mengalir. Perlahan, pipimu basah. Mukamu memerah, dengan air mata yang menetes. Aku mengusap pelan rambutmu yang senada dengan matamu. Kenapa Kau menangis, di saat matahari bersinar cerah? Kenapa senggukanmu masih terdengar, di saat burung berkicau di antara taman bunga ini?

"Aomine-_kun_ … meninggalkanku," ucapmu tersenggal. Aku berusaha menenangkanmu dengan membelai rambutmu. Lembut, selembut angin yang berhembus meniup dedaunan di musim gugur. "Aomine-_kun_ … meninggalkanku," ucapmu lagi. Tanganku turun ke pipimu, mengusap pelan pipimu. Kutatap matamu dalam-dalam. "Kuroko," ucapku, "Itu bukan salahmu!" ucapku.

"Semua ini salahku," Kau membuka mulutmu, "Kalau saja aku ikut dia dan Momoi-_san_ ke Touou … kalau saja aku tidak membiarkan 'cahaya'ku hilang," ucapmu di tengah senggukan. Kausandarkan kepalamu di lenganku. Air matamu membasahi lenganku. Mengalir dengan derasnya dari iris biru pucatmu. Kauucap, "Semua ini salahku," beratus kali layaknya itu mantra yang akan membalikan keadaan. Tidak, Kuroko, itu tidak akan membalikan keadaan. Kau, sekarang, tetaplah seperti ini. Tidak akan kembali bersama _Aho_mine itu. Hingga saat Kauucap tiga kata itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kutampakan muka kesal, dan kuucap, "Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu, _Bakka_!" Entah karena terlalu menggelegar, atau entah karena aku yang nyaris mengucapkan itu sambil menamparnya, Kau kembali menangis.

Kau terduduk di bangku taman yang hitam. Jaket tim basket Seirin setia menghangatkanmu di tengah angin musim gugur. Aku terduduk di sebelahmu. Termenung, menatapmu yang menangis. "Maaf," ucapku, "Aku memang berlebihan. Harusnya … aku tidak semarah itu, Kuroko," ucapku sambil mengusap telapak tangannya. Kaurangkul tubuhku, Kaulingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangku. Kau terdiam, dan Kau masih berusaha tersenyum.

* * *

**Word count: 532 kata **(story only)

**A/N: **Minna~ Setelah menelantarkan _Sugar War_, akhirnya gue nulis lagi di fandom ini :") #plok /macam apa kamu nak/ Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin _ficto gemino_ dan selesai dalam waktu 2 jam. 500 kata doang butuh 2 jam! OwO Ide ceritanya berasal dari gombalan seseorang waktu habis nonton _Cinta Dalam Kardus_, terus merembet dan … Tada! Entah kenapa ini, kenapa bisa jadi kaya gini. Mungkin karena baru sembuh WB :')

Sekian _Author's Note_-nya? Berminat memberikan _review_? :)


End file.
